The Truth
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: Supernatural/Fullmetal Alchemist x-over. He's all over the place but there's something not right about him, that blonde boy with the golden eyes. He's deadly and fierce and lost and Dean just knows that he needs to do something about it. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay for Supernatural and Fullmetal Alchemist! Two of the best series to date!

* * *

"You think that you're so cool? That nothing that goes on here, everything that happens to us, you don't think that none of it effects you? Just because the whole demon thing didn't make you wet your pants doesn't mean that you've seen worse than everyone else here! I mean come on! You can't be older than twelve!"

Dean threw his hands up in the air as he shouted at the younger blonde boy across from him. He'd only met Edward Elric a few hours ago, when the kid had fallen from the sky and into the middle of a fall-out with a bunch of demons, but he was positive that he'd never seen anyone more aggravating. Even Bella hadn't been as bad as he was and that was saying a lot as far as he was concerned.

He watched as Edward scowled, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against one of the blood and sulfur coated trees in the park. "For your information, I'm not twelve. I'm sixteen." The younger boys voice was hoarse, why Dean couldn't fathom, but it didn't hinder the sound of annoyance in his voice.

"Sixteen! Oh, I'm sooo sorry! That is so much older than twelve." Dean's eyes shifted from the blonde, who still hadn't bothered to explain how he had gotten to the park they were in, to one of the many bodies that littered the ground.

The fight had been a messy one. At least fifteen, maybe twenty, people had been possesed and somehow they had mangaged to get a hold of pitchforks and axes. Where they had gotten pitchforks and axes from, he didn't know. After all, the last time Dean checked regular people -that lived in the middle of the city- didn't keep either of those things in their livingrooms!

"And what the hell is your problem, don't you see all the bodies everywhere? Why the hell isn't this bothering you?" It wasn't normal for a kid, any kid, to be so...So...Uncaring about things like this. Even when Sam and him were growing up, the blood and the killing had bothered him for years. To see someone else be so unbothered by it wasn't normal.

The blonde across from Dean stiffened, golden eyes narrowing, before he pushed himself away from the tree. "Why it doesn't bother me is none of your damn business." The boys voice was harsh. Harsh and cold and empty and Dean couldn't help but wonder, not for the last time, if that was what he had sounded like as a kid.

Edward was walking away now, hands shoved in his pockets, and Dean wasn't about to let him go like that. He opened his mouth, a look of rage on his face, when Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean." Letting out a muttered curse, Dean turned to face his brother. Sam just shook his head at him, for all the world looking like the whole thing wasn't bothering him in slightest. There was silence for a moment before Sam tightened his grip on the colt, fat load of good that had done them during the fight, and headed for the Impala. "Come on. We should go let Bobby know what happened."

Dean sighed and cast a look in the direction that the boy had walked off in. There was no sign of him now, just the blood coated ground and the bodies that littered the park. He could hear Sam shout at him impatiently from the Impala so, with another muttered curse directed at the boy that was no longer there, Dean headed to join his brother.

Maybe he'd be able to talk Sam into getting him some pie.

That was the first time that the Winchester's met him; yes, it was the first time but it wouldn't be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You people will not believe how much fun this chapter was to write up. The format for it was just so much fun! ^.^

* * *

The second time that Dean saw the golden eyed boy was almost as bizare as the night that they met.

Dean and Sam had gone after seperate cases. Sam; rumors about a polterguist in Santa Barbara. Dean; a vampire that had already killed three people in a small Colorado town.

He had been expecting it to be a standard vampire case. Track down the monster, kill the monster, go find Sam and get some pie. Open and close like every other vamp case he'd ever been on. And it was, up to the point that he actually got to kill the vamp.

After a thorough searching of the town, Dean figured out that the nest was placed in an old farm on the outskirts of the town. So, like the good little hunter that he was, he waited until it was dark out and then made his way onto the property.

Across the property.

Into the barn.

And that's when everything pretty much went...Well, it didn't go to hell or fall apart or anything but it wasn't normal either.

He pushed the door to the barn open, spike in one hand and flashlight in the other, ready to tackle the single vampire and was met with the wierdest thing that he'd ever seen. And he'd seen a lot, having been to hell and all.

There was blood everywhere, on the walls and the floors and the farming tools; everywhere you turned there was scarlet liqued splattered.

The bodies were scattered across the barn aswell; A blonde-haired male had been pinned to the wall, held there by the hoe that was piercing his chest.

A woman with black hair was laying in a pool of blood, her own, with trimming shears on the floor nearby.

Near the door to the barn, hand outstretched as if she were trying to get away from something, lay a teenage girl. Her eyes were open and her mouth was forming a twisting hole, like she'd been screaming for help, and the fangs were clearly visible.

They were vampires, the lot of them, but Dean's stomache still churned at the sight. They'd died painfully, one at a time, and if the young girl was anything to go by, none of them had a painless or easy death.

There was a noise near the back of the barn, a shuffle and a squelch and the unforgettable noise of someone drawing in their last painfilled breath. Tighting the grip on his stake -which seemed like a cool thing to bring at the time, getting rid of vampires with an actual wooden stake, but now he found himself wishing that he'd brought something else- he shined the flashlight towards the noises.

And then he stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

At the back of the barn, illuminated by the pale beam of his flashlight, was none other than Edward. The same Edward that had been at the park-massacre almost a month ago. And here he was, one hand gripping the neck of the vampire boy -no older then the teenage girl he'd seen at the entrance- and the other hand shoving a pick-axe further into the vampire's chest.

There was blood all over Edward, soaked into his clothes and his hair and his skin, and it just looked so wrong...

"What the hell! You-you!" He couldn't even think of anything to say. It was all just wrong. The blood and the death and he was only sixteen! Dean had been a hunter than, out with his dad, but he had never -and still hadn't- seen anything like this before. Never thought of doing anything like this, not to anyone but Lillith, and here was this kid...

The golden-haired boy dropped the vampire and spun around, a look of surprise on his face. There was blood smeared under one eye and scarlet splatters covered the rest of his face. Just as quickly as it came though, the surprise was replaced with anger, and then a blank look of indifference.

He didn't say anything, and Dean couldn't think of anything to say to him, as he shouldered his way past Dean and out of the barn.

And though Dean hadn't said anything, and the boy had left the moment he looked up, he hadn't missed the look of pain and sadness and 'why' that was shining in the younger boys eyes for those brief seconds before anger and indifference took over.

And it was that look more than anything else that kept Dean from telling Sam about what happened in the barn when they met up later.

And that look that made Dean start thinking there was something more to Edward Elric.

That was the second time that Dean Winchester saw the golden-haired boy, the second time that he saw him covered in blood and surrounded by death. But the next time would be different and niether one will know how to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

iAlmost three weeks after the vampire-case, Bobby Singer called him. It was just a standard this hunter's here hunting this and that one's there hunting something else call, which they got at least once a month depending on how active the demons and spirits were, but it ended on a subject Dean had never thought it would.

_"Oh, and Dean?"_

_"Yeah, Bobby?"_

_"I've been hearin' rumors about a new hunter that's popped up. S'ppossed to be a real piece of work."_

_"A piece of work, huh? What's so special about him?"_

_"He's a kid, for one. From what my sources are tellin' me, he ain't any older than you were when you went on your first solo-hunt."_

_"...What else've you heard about him?"_

_"I've been talkin' around but there's not much info 'bout him."_

_"Well what info do you __have__ Bobby?"_

_"From what I've heard, he's about as ruthless as a hunter can get. He tackles everything he sees like he's got his own personal grudge against it. The kids got no care for himself either. Reminds me of you when you first signed your contract. He just charges in without any precautions."_

_"...You got more on him?"_

_"He hasn't worked a case with any one. The kid'll just show up where there's a case and 'll have it solved before another hunter even knows what's goin' on."_

_"..."_

_"Blonde hair, gold eyes, vicious attitude...A lot of people think he might be a werewolf."_

_"Do you?"_

_"Nope. I think he's just a kid something roped into workin' for it. Maybe he signed a contract with somethin'...Oh, I don't know! I just wanted to tell you to watch your back 'round him."_

_"Right. Me and Sammy'll keep out of his way, much as we can."_

_"That's not what I said, Dean!"_

_"What?"_

_"I said watch your backs 'round him, I didn't tell you to stay away from him. For all we know he could be involved in the Apocalypse or be a brat that a demon's useing to get close to hunters. I think you should try an' find out more about him. Get Sam to look him up. See if you can find anything."_

_"Look him up...Yeah, I'll have Sammy do that. What's his name?"_

_"Edward Elric."_

_"...Edward Elric..."_

_"You sound like you're not tellin' me something."_

_"...I recognize the name, that's all."_

_"No it's not. You're not tellin' me something, Dean, and you better start."_

_"Sam's here. I've got to go."_

_-__**click**__-_

More is known, even though it's just a little bit, about Edward. Will this affect there next, and third, meeting?


End file.
